Kamen Rider Ex Aid & Glitter Force! Games And Fables!
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Riders and Glitter Force team up to unite games and fairy tails to bring happy endings with no continues. Its time to see what two hero teams can do.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was another day in Japan as an american boy walked down the street playing on his DS. Currently he was immersed in the New Super Mario Bros DS game.

"Ah, I can't believe I'm late for School!" A voice began to be heard getting louder and louder though the young boy was too engrossed in his game to notice the approaching voice. "All be cause of this dream and...WAH!"

The voice and the boy bumped into each other and they fell down.

"Aw man… I'm really sorry!" The voice spoke, being a young girl with red almost dark pink hair in a school uniform said.

"Whew, not damaged. It's perfectly fine… er…?" the boy said.

"It's Emily, nice to meet you." The now named Emily said with a smile on her face. The boy returned the smile while offering a hand to shake.

"Reggie. I'm a transfer here. And It's my fault, I should've been paying attention to where I was walking. Bit of a game nut." Reggie said with a small chuckle as he showed his DS before putting it away in a jacket pocket for safety.

"Games? Kinda weird, cause I'm into fairy tales." Emily said.

"Hang on, you read tales meant for kids?" Reggie asked, seemingly baffled.

"I know they're a bit outta my age, but they're SO amazing! " Emily said her eyes almost sparkling when talking about her fav subject.

"Well, if you say so." Reggie said rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, am i seeing things or… is a book coming right for you?!" He asked pointing behind her as Emily blinks her eyes before turning around seeing a Pink book somehow flapping like a bird in the air.

"Incoming!" said a cute voice as a pink book made something pop out and hit Emily square in the face. It was some sort of funny as Reggie barely covered his mouth to muffle any snickers.

Reggie rubbed his eyes and got closer. "Okay, either the games are starting to go to my head or…" he touched the new arrival. "You're a real live...what ever you are, you almost look like a pokemon!"

Emily squealed and rushed to pick the fairy up, sparkles in her eyes. "Look at you! Oh my gosh, you're so cute! Are you somebody's toy, really expensive? Where can I buy one like you?" she asked.

"I'm not a toy or… whatever this pokemon thing is. My name is Candy, and I'm a fairy from the kingdom of happy endings, Jubiland!" Candy said with a smile as Reggie and Emily blink their eyes in confusion.

"Your a what from a Kingdom of what?" Emily asked.

"Okay, this is just weird…it's like something out of an RPG..?" Reggie said.

Emily just responded in excitement and grabbed Reggie's hands. "This is amazing! I'd knew I'd find something magical today and i did! A real live magical creature I knew it!" she said.

"Uh, yeah… hey, where'd it go?" Reggie asked a little caught off guard by Emily's excited reaction.

"It's gone but the book is still here. Oh shoot, I'm late!" Emily said grabbing it and getting up. "Uh, you coming?"

"I'm kinda…. A little old for your school. And I'm tutored anyways. Have a good first day, meet some friends, alright?" Reggie said.

"Sure thing! See ya later!" Emily said running off.

"Man, she's weird…" Reggie said walking off to a store and finding a box with a belt buckle in it that had a handle and something like a hero on the box.

"Whats this?" Reggie asked.

"I see you found the Gamer Driver, son." said the storekeeper. "That there's the one for the new series of Kamen Rider."

"Kamen Rider? Oh, right! This is Ex-aid's belt, right?" Reggie said as he saw on the box containing the belt was a chibi figure wearing mostly white armor with a Pink helmet with three spikes on it. The Words 'Mighty Action X' shown on the side. "How much? I'm really into this series even though it just started…!" Reggie asked with a massive smile on his face. His eyes almost glittering like Emily's had been.

"Ah, it's on the house, can tell you're a gamer. These things just click, y'know?" the keeper asked.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Reggie said running out the door with the box. " Hahah, what a score, huh?" Reggie cheered with a smile on his face as the Shopkeeper calmly smiles.

"Soon the first game shall begin.." He said calmly.

Meanwhile as Reggie was running through the streets carrying his box a sudden darkness clouded the bright sky as he looked upwards to see the sky darken and turn blue. A full moon appeared in the sky.

"That's not normal for this town…." Reggie said as he saw a humanoid wolf creature wearing a dark blue outfit holding out some kind of book covered in black ink while sucking up darkness from slumped over people. "Uh oh, and I got a feeling that isn't either!"

The werewolf laughed as the book he had did so. "With every ounce of negative energy i collect shall turn the wheel of doom, bringing me closer to reviving my master, Nogo Emperor of Evil!" in another dimension, some sort of creepish clock turned forward to a one as an evil laugh was heard.

Reggie ran closer to the werewolf to see Candy and Emily there too. "Okay you overgrown puppy, who are you?"

"That's Ulrich!" Candy said in Emily's arms.

"Ulrich?" Reggie asked glancing at Candy and Emily.

"The Big Bad Wolf, to be more exact. See that book he has? He and a few others are trying to change the future of this world!" Candy said.

"To do what, exactly?" Reggie said.

"What else? Give the world a Sad Ending!" Candy said.

"Oh it's much worse than just a Sad Ending little annoying Pixie! We're bringing a Bad Ending to the entire world! No the Universe!" Ulrich said with a grin.

"Okay, this guy is a real fruit case…" Reggie muttered.

As Ulrich ran at them Emily instinctively grabbed Candy and Ran.

"Giving chase are we? I love that!" Ulrich said running after them. "Outta my way!"

He swiped his claws at Reggie who immediately blocked with a box, tearing it open and tossing the gamer driver and the Mighty Action X gashat into the air. The driver landed on Reggie's waist and he clicked it on. But the Gashat itself landed in Ulrich's hands without him even realizing it.

"Ah! The Gashat… where'd it go?" Reggie said seeing it in Ulrich's hands and running after. He saw Emily on the ground and Ulrich charging at her. "Look out!"

"No, It'll be a happy ending!" Emily said as she exploded in pink light taking Reggie with him and found himself in a strange dimension.

"Ah… what is happening? Why is everything all pink?" Reggie said looking around.

"Yes! I finally found one of them!" Candy said.

"Who?" Reggie asked.

"One of the Glitter Force, look!" Candy said as some sort of compact mirror appeared.

"A compact?" Reggie asked.

"Did I win a prize?" Emily asked as well.

"It's your very own Glitter Pact!" Candy cheered with a smile. "Take it and you shall become One of the Legendary Glitter Force!" Candy added with a smile.

"Just like in my dream!" Emily said.

"O-kay. What does she have to do with this thing?" Reggie asked.

"She just has to insert her Glitter Charm into the pact, say 'Glitter Force Makeover!' It'll do the rest!" Candy said.

"You really think that's gonna work?" Reggie said.

"Well, it's better than nothing!" Emily said opening the compact and taking a pink ribbon charm out. "Insert Glitter Charm!"

The charm went into the center hole and made a voice come, flashing lights on the bottom glowing.

 **ACTIVATE, GLITTER PACT!**

"Here I go! **Gitter Force Makeover!** " Emily said.

The compact shaked and spat out a powder puff like object.

"Now she'll use her Glitter Puff, to apply shades of power!" Candy said.

"This is just weird!" Reggie said as Emily happy patted it.

"Poof Poof, Glitter bands! Poof Poof, Glitter Boots!" Emily said as they appeared on her arms and legs in the color pink. "Poof Poof Poof, I'm Glitter-Tastic!"

As she dusted her chest to develop her skirt and shirt, the dust got on Reggie's driver belt.

"Hey, could you tone down the dusting?" Reggie asked, but Emily couldn't hear him as her hair popped out into two bright pink pigtails as she landed near him with two splotches of makeup on her cheeks. "Huh, could probably get used to that.."

" _A fabulous shimmer! A glow in your heart! I'm Glitter Lucky!_ " Emily said doing a pose.

Reggie only needed on look to guess what she was. "Are you some sort of...Magical Girl?"

Emily then grew startled as she looked at herself. The new outfit and the slight changes in her hair color just to name a few things about her.

"Is this normal?" Reggie asked Candy.

"Sure it is. She is now Glitter Lucky, one of the Legendary Glitter Force Warriors!" Candy cheered.

"Okay, I'm bored. Lets wrap this up!" Ulrich said charging as Emily retreated to a brick wall.

"I know wolves can't touch brick walls from the Three Little Pigs! I did my homework!" Emily said.

"Uh...something tells me that isn't a good idea." Reggie said.

"You're right. Who needs to attack a brick wall myself when I have this." Ulrich said showing a red nose.

"What's that gonna do?" Reggie said.

"Buffoon! Come On down!" Ulrich called out as he thrusted the hand holding the red nose into the air as dark lightning seemed to burst from the nose...targeting that same brick wall that Emily had been trying to hide behind. In an instant, It mutated into a giant wall with clown features.

"Buffooooon!" It bellowed out. Reggie widened his eyes and stumbled back at the sight.

"Okay, giant monster. Yup, that'll help him a bit." Reggie said.

The Buffon charged to Glitter Lucky, who jumped in the air, surprised at the height and pushed the buffon down to the ground.

"Hm. She's more resilient." Ulrich said raising his other hand to see the Gashat. "Whats this? I bet it can power up my buffon!"

"Oh no! He has something else?!" Lucky said while Reggie looked at the device with surprise.

"That's…!" Reggie began with a worried look on his face.

Ulrich laughed and raised the Gashat high. "Hahahahah! This will seal; your doom! I'll just push this black button on the side and….!" A ching sound then came as he hit the trigger and it blazed pink.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

After that, a screen popped up behind him with the same words of 'Mighty Action X' emblazoned on the strange screen as what seemed to be strange blocks appeared all over the area, startling Ulrich as music in the form of electronic video music.

"What? What's going on here?!" Ulrich said so surprised he dropped the Gashat and candy caught it.

"Wow, what is this thing?" Candy asked before Reggie took it from Candy.

"Supposedly, this things supposed to be a toy, but the manual never said it did this." Reggie said. "But that said, there's only one thing for me to do."

"What are you trying to do?" Emily said.

Reggie gripped the Gashat in his hand...before a small smile slipped onto his face. "What am I trying to do?" Reggie asked before grinning at this. "I'm joining the game after all!" Reggie said as he calmly held the Gashat in his right hand before he moved it in a semi-circular pattern till it was beside his head with his left hand just under the right hand.

"Henshin!" Reggie declared as he seamlessly dropped the gashat as it was gripped in his left hand with the almost cartridge like slot was pointing downward as he slotted it into the Gamer Driver on his waist!

 **Gashat!**

 **Let's Game!**

 **Metcha Game!**

 **Mutcha Game!**

 **What's your name?!**

As this was said, a select screen popped up with Reggie tapping the pink icon and the form pixelating all round him. After it fully formed, the driver then said...

 **I'm a Kamen Rider!**

"Kamen Rider…?" Glitter Lucky and Candy said in unison. As they took a lock at the newest rider on the scene, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.

"I've never heard of that type of hero, but…." Ulrich said taking a look at the puny, short Level 1 form as he almost held back a laugh, as did Lucky and Candy. "You look so stupid like that! What're you some kind of Chibi?" Ulrich laughed.

Ex-Aid chuckles as he was barely able to cross the stubby arms of his current form. "Well this form was meant for something specific anyway, but since you're not what this form is needed for...I think I'll go to the next level." Ex-Aid said with a grin behind his helmet.

"Next Level?" Lucky wondered as Ex-Aid calmly stood at the ready.

"Dai Henshin!" Ex-Aid called out before his right arm gripped the handle on the Gamer Driver pulling it back.

 **GATCHAN!  
LEVEL UP!**

"Level what?!" Ulrich said as in front of Ex-aid appeared an almost holographic symbol in a Pink color as Ex-Aid moved forward so it passed through before he jumped into the air..

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK!  
MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!**

To the beat of the music, Ex aid shed his bulky Level 1 armor showing his true fighting form as Level 2! Mostly with a pink bodysuit with a few black lines running through it, his arms from the elbows to his wrists and from his knees to his feet ending in black fabric of some kind with some grey metallic greaves in his track sneakers. Which seem to have a green coloring added to the sneakers.

"Wow-wee!" Candy said.

"Awesome! You've become a Superhero!?" Lucky said with wide eyes.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are! Crush them, Buffon!" Ulrich said.

" **Buffon!** " it bellowed as it moved forward towards

"That's what you think." Ex-aid said summoning the signature weapon.

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

He then offered a hand to lucky as she took it and got up.

"Riders aren't know for roll calls but they do have catchphrases. And I memorized Ex-aid and modified it for us." Ex-aid said. "We'll bring a Happy Ending with no continues!" He said flipping his other hand out.

"A happy ending of a fairy tale… with no continues like in a video game! I love it!" Lucky smiles brightly as Ulrich growled at the pair.

The buffon slammed his fist into the ground as Ex-aid pushed lucky out of the way and leaped into the air, slamming his hammer down and getting hits a plenty. He pressed the B button multiple times as the damage increase.

"Hah. I don't even need to use blade mode." Ex-aid said as the Buffon was knocked down.

"And you've given an opening for Lucky! Quick, use your Sparkle Storm and finish the job!" Candy said.

"A what?" Ex-aif said.

"It's an attack that can defeat a buffon." Candy said.

"I got something like that too. After you, lucky." Ex-aid said.

"Here goes! Sparkle Sparkle...Sparkle Storm!" Lucy said thrusting her hands out.

Silence…

"Well that sucks." Exaid said as Lucky tried again and again with the buffon chasing after her.

"Hey! Is there some trick to it?" Ex-Aid asked as he followed after them.

"Her spirit isn't strong enough, she has to focus all of it into the compact!" Candy saud seeing it glow. "Like that! Do it some more, Lucky!"

Lucky glanced at the compact before she quickly turned to face the buffoon before closing her eyes.

"We've got spirit! Yes we do! We've got spirit how about YOU!" Lucky called out as her Glitter Pact began to glow a bright pink color.

"What?!" Ulrich said Exaid spun around and took his gashat out.

 **GASHU!**

"Were gonna be the one to finish things here!" Ex-aid said blowing on the front bit and inserting it into the side slot on his belt.

 **GASHAT!  
KIMEWAZA!**

"Glitter Force! Sparkle….Storm!" Lucky began to call as a Pink heart of energy formed into her hands….just as Ex-aid cracked his hands and energy gathered in his legs. Before pressing a button on the side of his belt.

 **MIGHTY….CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Ex-aid jumped into the air and landed a powerful kick onto the Buffoon causing a brief 'Hit!' symbol to appear with every connecting kick! Lucky then fired a powerful shot of sparkles as they both hit simultaneously and destroyed the buffon with 'Perfect!' appearing as the Buffon disappeared and Ex-aid skidded to a halt. The completion noise then sounded as the games circled around Ex-aid with Mighty action x in front.

 **GAME CLEAR!**

"Alright!" Reggie said deformed and looking at the Gashat with Ulrich gone.

"D-did we do it? We won right? Why am i so…?" Lucky said collapsing on the ground.

"Saving the world's kinda exhausting." Candy said. "Wait, you don't look drained at all?" She asked looking at Reggie.

"Not all superheroes are alike." Reggie said. "So, is she gonna keep doing that alone, or is someone else backing her up?" he asked as the skies were back to normal. Just as something seemed to start falling from the sky which Lucky quickly caught.

"Actually there's five in the Glitter Force." Candy said with a smile on her face. "We'll need all of them to fight Ulrich and the other forces of evil."

"Then let's go find em. Reggie, are there other riders besides you?" Emily asked giving a strawberry charm to Candy.

"Yeah three others, Brave, Snipe and Lazer. Lets just hope they will be more...cooperative than in the actual series." Reggie said before giving Emily a grin. "So to a new pair of superheroes," Reggie said as Emily nods with a smile...as the start of a new adventure was about to begin..

 **See you next game….**


	2. Chapter 2: Slash and Burn

_Heroes come from all corners of the world, changing, arriving, saving. In the midst of a dark battle, two heroes were chosen. Fairy Tail fanatic Emily, and Gamer Extraordinaire Reggie. They have respectively become Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Glitter Lucky, and together, will assemble the remaining members of the Legendary Glitter Force and prevent the forces of Emperor Nogo from turning the world into a sad ending. So far, they have defeated Ulrich, the Werewolf, and his Buffoon minion, but three Riders and four Glitter Force members have yet to be found. Now begins the tale of the union of the Masked Heroes of Justice, and the Legendary Defenders of Jubiland, Glitter Force._

* * *

A new day of school had come for Emily as she was admiring the Glitter Charm she and Reggie had gotten back from the Buffoon yesterday. Emily smile as she admires the Charm as it almost gleamed in the light. Before Candy landed on her head.

"Yep it's pretty alright, all we need to do is collect all the Glitter Charms and my world will be saved." Candy cheered. "See? I told you, you were made for this kind of work!"

"Im not sure I get it, but I think i can do it. By the way Reggie, what was with that… um, music and those games and the game clear thing?" Emily asked turning to Reggie.

"In the original series, these games held the power to defeat powerful virus beasts called bugsters. If you beat a monster that resembled the game, you cleared it. There were i think 10 Gashat Game Cartridges, each based on a type of game Genre." Reggie added showing the Mighty Action X Gashat.

"This is Mighty Action X, it's based on classic Platformer Action Games like Mario and Sonic." Reggie added with a grin.

"So if there are 10 of them, that means there's nine more, and adhering to my mission, i need 4 more Glitter Force members? Right?" Emily said turning to Candy at that last question who nods with a smile.

"You bet, once we find all of the Glitter Force we'll be able to stop those Fairytale Villains like that mean wolf from yesterday!" Candy cheered.

"In the meantime, be on the lookout for both Glitter Force and Gamer Riders." Reggie said. "See ya, can't let you be to distracted at school." Reggie called giving a small wave before he heads off. Emily nodded her head with a smile.

"Alright then…" Emily said before a big smile grew on her face. "But this is so cool...I can see it now...We're going to save the world!" Emily cheered when a warning bell rang. Before she widened her eyes and dashed to her school.

* * *

(Insert Ex-Aid Main Theme: Excite by Daichi Miura)

 **(I gotta believe!)**

As the music begins a digital like space is forming with Ex-Aid calmly kneeling on the floor before standing tall with an arm raised high before posing as the title appears in front of Ex-Aid.

 **I don't wanna know the truth if it's cliché**

 **I don't wanna know Ignorance is bliss**

Shown briefly was Reggie calmly walking through a street while playing on a 3DS. Before showing Emily reading a storybook with a smile on her face. Before showing Reggie holding his Mighty Action X Gashat and Emily holding her Glitter Pact.

 **Why? Why? Why? Why? Before I knew it, I came too far...**

Shown briefly was the pair glowing with power before showing Ex-Aid and Glitter Lucky standing together.

 **I can't stop this premonition of…**

 **The new beginning!**

 **I will now open up this unknown area**

 **I gotta believe!**

The scene then changed to Kelsey playing Volleyball, Percival practicing her Kendo, Lily drawing on a sketchbook, April playing soccer and finally Chloe firing an arrow to hit a bullseye. Before showing Percival, Riley and Speed holding their own gashats, respectively, Taddle Quest for Percival, Bang Bang Shooting for Riley, and Bakusou Bike for Speed. Before showing all Four Riders in their Level One forms.

 **(Turn it on!) Extreme!**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Raise the beat!**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! It guides my heart to that place!**

 **I'm just going to dash through!**

The lever pulls forward and shows all four gamer riders in level 2. Before showing Ex-Aid summoning his hammer and swinging a mighty downward slam. With Brave slashing the Gashacon Sword. Snipe firing a burst of fire from his gun. Before showing Kamen Rider Lazer's bike form drive out of the smoke with Ex-Aid hoping onto the bike.

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now!**

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now!**

Shown next was Glitter Lucky launching her Sparkle Storm, Glitter Sunny launching a Sparkle Fire, Glitter Peace launching a Sparkle Lightning, Glitter Spring kicking a Sparkle Shot and Glitter Breeze summoning a Sparkle Blizzard. Before it briefly showed the Shadow Realm's commanders of Ulrich, Brute, Brewa and Rascal, and the Mysterious Kamen Rider Genmu appearing briefly.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is…**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is…!**

 **(One!) In my hands!**

 **(Two!) Is a life that should continue!**

 **(Three!) Just got to live!**

Shown briefly was Ex-Aid and Genmu clashing fist to fist. Before showing various images of the Gamer Riders and Glitter Force. Before ending with Reggie pumping a fist into the air as a storm of digital data enveloped him. Before showing Ex-Aid performing various poses. Before ending with him clenching a fist towards the screen.

* * *

It was game time on the School's main volleyball court, and one Girl slammed her fist together, having dark red hair. Emly was on the same team as her, and she knew this girl as none other than Kelsey, the resident volleyball champ.

"Okay. It's time to get to work!" Kelsey said with a grin. The game started and she did spike after spike, scoring lots of points for her team.

"Man, she's good." April, the girl with dark green hair said.

As the game continued, inside another building stood someone practicing with a fencing sword. The person moved with such precision and style within the building.

"In here again?" a teacher asked seeing a girl in a fencing outfit with her hair colored brown with a silver streak.

"Oh, uh… hey." She said in a soft spoken tone.

"Percy, you know this school is above your age. Why do you come here practicing fencing?' she asked.

"Its Percival, like the Knight of the Round Table? And to answer that question, I love swordplay, there isn't any other locations around with such perfect well kept kendo weapons to practice with." Percival said.

"Well, alright." the teacher said slipping something into her bag. "If you wish to continue, I won't stop you. There are other ways to be who you want."

"Like those RPGs? It's better for me this way." Percival said getting her things. "Anyway, I'd better get going."

As she left the building, the teacher put up her phone.

"I've made sure the next Gashat was with the girl." she said. "Yes, its set for the next game."

Meanwhile back with the volleyball game. Kelsey had just slammed another ball to the other team's field scoring another point.

"That's the game!" Kelsey grinned while behind her Emily was groaning in a groggy way after blocking a ball with her face as she toppled over.

"Oh no call the school nurse!" One of the girls, Lily panicked. While nearby the volleyball field a nearby bush was moving with Candy hiding inside.

"Earth to Emily! Do you read me?" Kelsey asked as she and Lily were checking on the still groggy Emily.

"Totally…" Emily mumbled out with two thumbs up.

"Way to keep your 'head' in the game. Get it?" Kelsey laughed as she helped Emily back to her feet. "I always guessed she was a brainiac!" Kelsey joked again as Lily blinks her eyes.

"I don't get that one?" Lily said as Emily seemed to have recovered and nods her head faintly.

"All right, I've been waiting for just the right moment to tell you girls something. A secret!" Emily cheered. "It's a big one too!" Emily added in, after she asked Kelsey and Lily to meet with her at another location in the school. Where the trio seemed to be also enjoying a lunch break.

"You see? You two are meant to be part of the Glitter Force!" Emily said as the others were confused. Percival was looking behind the wall seeing this with her bag of gear.

"Glitter Force? Is she crazy?" she asked.

"The what?" Kelsey asked.

"Still don't get it…" Lily said thinking it was part of the joke.

"What is she doing!?" Candy said poking out from a nearby bush.

Percival saw candy. "What are you supposed to be?" she said calmly.

"AH!" Candy yelped in surprise before noticing Emily starting to chat about the mission. Before quickly leaping out of her cover and tackling into Emily. The pair almost rolling away somehow from Kelsey and Lily who looked on in disbelief.

Emily groaned laid on her belly as Candy landed on her feet after that tumble before turning to Emily.

"What are you thinking inside that head of yours? You can't just blurt it out like that! They'll think you're crazy!" Candy said.

"Crazy about what?" Percival said coming up.

"Yikes! She noticed you earlier!" Emily said. "Gottagobye!"

Emily quickly grabbed Candy and dashed off.

"What is with her?" Percival said as Kelsey just shrugged her shoulders, while Lily tilted her head in confusion.

"I still don't get it.." She mumbled.

The next day, Emily was a spectator in one of Kelsey's games, but unlike last time, she was off her game and her team lost. As the sun set the following day, Emily saw Kelsey training her spikes near and under pass. As she tried to get her attention, she tripped, causing her to fall down to Kelsey, but get noticed at the same time.

"Emily, are you okay?" Kelsey asked

"Oh, yeah I'm fine…" Emily said getting straight up as if nothing happened. "Don't cry, Kelsey! It's not over yet, I've learned if you keep trying and never give up, there's always a happy ending, see?" Emily said smiling.

"Uh.. thanks, but I wasn't crying." Kelsey said.

"Wha? But I could've sworn i saw tears on the ground and…" Emily started.

"Nah, I was just sweating." Kelsey replied.

" Oh Sorry, I thought you were feeling a little down after the match." Emily said.

"Are you kidding? Losing makes me wanna train harder for the next match is all, I dont let it get me down." Kelsey said.

"Then why don't I help you?" Emily asked.

"I don't usually take it, but not today. Set some up for me." Kelsey said as they practiced on while Candy watched.

"Were never gonna find the other Glitter Force Members and those Gamer Riders at this rate…" Candy sighed as they continued.

The next day, Percival was walking down to the school to practice before seeing the game and Kelsey at it again with Emily watching. As one of the opposite players set the ball up, Kelsey spiked it perfectly this time. Emily smiled ear to ear.

"That's my friend Kelsey!" Emily said as Candy popped out.

Percival smiled, but then right in front of her, she saw Ulrich who stood near the game.

"Hey, you!" Percival said. "Isn't it a little too early to dress up for Halloween? I mean, that werewolf costume is really realistic…"

"Costume?! Don't you know a real wolf when you see one?" Ulrich growled out.

"Wait, you're real?!" Percival said as Ulrich took out a book.

"Thats right! And you're not gonna like what I'm about to do next!" Ulrich said opening the book and taking out a tube of black ink like paint and crushed it in his claw coating his hand in black paint. "Because it's time for the world to have an Unhappy ending!" Ulrich laughed as he smeared the paint over the pages of the book. The sky darkened and turned blue with the full moon above as all the players and Kelsey slumped over with Dark Aura's, save for Emily and Percival.

"What?" Percival said looking at the various slumped over people in the court.

"W-what's happening?" Emily gasped looking around as Candy popped out of her bag.

"It's Ulrich! He's back and he's trying to make this world have an Unhappy ending." Candy said.

"That creature again…" Percival said as the two took notice.

"Huh? Candy look! Its that girl from the other day!" Emily said. "Hey...why isn't she like everyone else here?" Emily asked noticing only herself, Candy and Percival were unaffected.

"Questions later, you gotta Transform quick!" Candy said.

Candy was right, as Ulrich was already using his book to absorb large amounts of darkness as he laughed. "Yes, bring me all of that delicious negative energy, so I may turn the Wheel of Doom and revive my master, Nogo! Emperor of Evil!" Ulrich laughed. The clock turned to a 2 as the laugh came. As he was absorbing it, Percival's instincts kicked in and she rammed into Ulrich.

"What?" Ulrich said.

"Hands off those people!" Percival said pushing him back, Ulrich himself surprised.

"How can this be? I'm sure you should be the same as all of those other humans, wallowing in despair, giving up on their hopes and dreams!? How are you not like them? That annoying pest who beat me yesterday sure...but why you!?" Ulrich growled.

"I'm not sure myself, but maybe its because I like my dream so much not to let it go…" Percival said trying to grab her fencing blade. "And I won't stand by and watch this… happen! Someone who follows the code of the sword can never let this pass!"

Trying to pull it out, the hidden gashat glowed and pixelized the blade, turning it into a broadsword like weapon with the same design but with what seemed to be orange flames jutting out of it's length along one side and blue ice like spikes along the other side. While the Guard on the sword showed a giant A and B buttons just like on Ex-Aid's hammer. She pulled it out like a sword from the stone.

 **GASHACON SWORD!**

"Grrr… enough playing around!" Ulrich said as Percival readied the new weapon.

"I'm not playing." she said calmly and charged in trying to slash at Ulrich.

"Emily! I dunno who that girl is, but she's buying you time! Now's your chance to become Glitter Lucky!" Candy said as Emily nods her head.

"Right!" Emily said as she brought out the Glitter Pact. It opened up.

"Insert Glitter Charm!" Emily said doing so with her pink transformation charm.

 **ACTIVATE, GLITTER PACT!**

"Here i go! **Glitter Force Makeover!** " Emily said as pink light flashed. Percival noticed.

"What's happening to her…?" Percival said as the puff appeared.

"Glitter Puff! Apply Shades of Power!" Emily said tapping it on the compact as the bottom half turned pink she then began tapping it on her body with glee. "Poof Poof, Glitter Bands! Poof Poof, Glitter Boots!" She continued while patting the Puff onto her hands forming arm bands which were pink she did the same on her legs, which materialized high boots. "Poof Poof Poof, I'm glitter tastic!"

She finished up on her body with the skirt and chest pieces materializing and then her hair popped outwards while becoming a more brighter Pink color. Before she finished up with some what seemed to be touches of makeup on her cheeks. Before she landed on her feet and smiled.

"Whoa, what are you?" Percival said.

" _A Fabulous Shimmer, a glow in your heart! I'm Glitter Lucky!_ " Emily or now Glitter Lucky finished with a pose.

"Glitter….Lucky?" Percival asked as Ulrich pushed her away.

"Yeah, figured she'd do that again. But good thing I always come prepared." Ulrich said holding another red nose.

"Oh please, like that's gonna…" Percival started but Ulrich grinned.

"Buffoon! Come on down!" Ulrich called out as the Nose sparked with dark red lightning before enveloping one of the Volleyballs! An evil clown aura enveloped it, and in a split second, a large monster was in its place, clown face and arms and legs an all.

"Buffoon?" Percival said in confusion as the Buffoon glared at Lucky.

" **Buffoon Volleyball bash!** " The monster bellowed out as Lucky gulped.

"Why did I agree to take this job..?" Lucky muttered as Candy cheered from the sidelines.

"It's just a bigger ball, you can do it!" Percival said. Lucky tried to steel herself before the Volley Ball Buffoon leaped into the air and fired a barrage of volleyballs from its mouth.

"Ah! Nope, I can't do it! I can't even handle the normal sized volleyballs!" Lucky said. She was running from them until one hit the ground near her feet making her tumble. Allowing another ball to hit her. But the force sent her flying back. With Lucky recovering in midair and used her feet to jump off a nearby wall. Coming back fast and slamming both legs into the Buffoon's face sending it crashing to the ground.

"Maybe I got this after all.." Lucky said in surprise at her power.

"She got it!" Percival said.

"Now she just has to finish it off with her Sparkle Storm!" Candy called.

"Right got it….um how do I do that again?" Lucky asked.

"The Glitter Pact! Remember?" Candy asked as Lucky nods with a grin.

"Okay, I'm confused." Percival said as Lucky closed her eyes and gripped her arms close to her body.

"We've got spirit, yes we do...we got spirit, how about you!" Lucky chanted as her Glitter Pact glowed before unleashing a burst of pink energy.

" _Glitter Force! Sparkle...Storm!_ " Lucky called out before forming the energy into her hands and launched it towards the Buffoon..but missed and headed right towards Percival! She was too late to react as it hit her square in the chest.

"Ooof..!" she grunted and blasted straight into her bag, sending the Gashacon Sword lying and sticking straight near Kelsey. Her gear scattered everywhere, but also sent the Gashat out.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Lucky said in a panic. "How the heck did I miss though? It's like missing the side of a barn.." Lucky groaned as she fell to her knees.

"Lucky you can't get tired now!" Candy called out.

"Not tired...just getting my second wind…" Lucky groaned. She got up and tried to use the Sparkle Storm again, but it failed.

"Uh...did I mention you only can use that once per battle?" Candy said with a sweatdrop down the side of her face.

"You could've mentioned that earlier!?" Lucky said. The gashat then skidded to her feet as Lucky looked down. "Hey isn't that…?" Lucky said only to hear a stomp as the Buffoon had recovered and threw a punch towards her with Lucky just able to stop it. It was a fluke as the Buffoon grabbed her with his other arm.

" **Gotcha!** " it said clenching her as Kelsey started to stir. Her head lifting as she saw the Buffoon having caught Lucky in it's grip and was already squeezing. As Emily said she was sweating and was never giving up to ulrich, Kelsey snapped out of it realizing she heard it before and looked around, confused.

"Huh? What's going on?" Kelsey said glancing around before seeing the Gashat. "Hello..?" she said in confusion picking it up. It was dark blue unlike Mighty Action X and had medieval themes to it with the title in some sort of steel writing.

"Taddle...Quest? What kinda guy names a game that?" Kelsey said holding onto it before seeing the Buffoon. "Whoa! That Volleyball definitely isn't regulation size!"

She then looked at Emily's new look in the Buffon's hand and Percival starting to stir from the knock back, the gamer driver forming on her waist.

"Emily? And there's that girl from the other day." Kelsey said.

"Kelsey? Yeah, its me… although I'm Glitter Lucky now…" Lucky said.

"What's going on here?! This is a dream, that can't REALLY be a giant evil clown volleyball, right?!" Kelsey asked in a panic.

"Oh It's real alright!" Lucky said.

"And who do we have here?" Ulrich asked phasing to her.

"Uh great, a werewolf in a onesie…" Kelsey said as the sudden appearance shocked her. So good in fact, that it made her grip the gashat in her left hand and accidentally activate it. The same ching then came up.

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

A screen identical to Mighty Action X's came up with the words Taddle quest rising up slowly from below. Dozens upon dozens of chests came out of the screen as a medieval fanfare of sorts played, shocking Ulrich and Kelsey and making her toss the Gashat straight into percival's hands. She got up all of a sudden, as if she was possessed, eyes the same as Kagami Hiiro's. Like Hiiro, she remained calm and slowly moved her left hand, as it clutched the Gashat before she moved it so it was pointing down...before calmly slotting it into her Gamer Driver.

"Henshin." She calmly spoke.

 **GASHAT!**

The character select screen came up and using Hiro's select pose, slapping her right hand onto the Knight's icon as she stood straight, she pixelated.

 **LET'S GAME!**

 **Metcha Game!**

 **Mutcha Game!**

 **What's your name?!**

It finally formed around Percival, a set of armor similar to Ex-aid's, only with a knight helmet and blue shield as the driver announced once more...

 **I'm a Kamen Rider!**

"N-no way...she's one of those Gamer Riders like Reggie!?" Lucky said in shock.

Kelsey wasted no time and ran to the Buffon's foot and grabbed it.

"Kelsey, what are you doing?!" Lucky asked.

"You helped me, didnt ya? You helped me when I was feeling down or so you thought, so now i'm returning the favor!" Kelsey said.

"Oh please, like you could ever save her." Ulrich said.

"Oh I can...and i will!" Kelsey said.

At those words, white feathers flashed up and a Orange/Red light exploded around Kelsey.

"She did it!" Lucky said.

Percival finally came to her senses and saw herself and Kelsey in the bright red void.

"Wha…?" Kelsey said.

"Ah… what's happened to me?! Why do I look like a small fat knight?!" Percival said as a Glitter Pact appeared. "That's the same..!"

"Yippee!" Candy said floating into Kelseys arms. "Two at the same time again! A Gamer Rider and one of the Glitter Force!"

"Wait, wasn't that the same thing Emily was talking about?" Kelsey asked as Candy smiles brightly.

"Yes, they're the legendary warriors who defend earth against darkness and evil." Candy said.

"Is she making this up?" Kelsey asked Percival.

"I don't think she is. I mean, I look like this, don't I?" Percival asked.

"You bet, and now it's time for Kelsey to transform!" Candy said.

"And how do I do that?" Kelsey asked.

"I've seen it myself. You insert a charm into that compact, say 'Glitter Force Makeover!' and It'll do the rest." Percival said.

"Hey, that's my line!" Candy said a little upset Perival stole her thunder.

"I can't believe I'm doing this… But here goes nothing!" Kelsey said as the Pact opened. "Insert Glitter Charm!"

A red charm was inserted this time into her pact.

 **ACTIVATE, GLITTER PACT!**

"Here I go! **Glitter Force Makeover!** " Kelsey said as the Puff appeared again. "Glitter Puff! Apply shades of power!"

She then snapped her fingers with a smirk and she was covered in fire.

"Flames?!" Percival asked.

"Yeah!" Kelsey said as the flames manifested into her own outfit. "Glitter Bands! Glitter Boots! This girl is on fire!"

Percival landed at her best still in level one with Kelsey right beside her.

"Okay, so… this thing is gonna meet its doom at the hands of… who do i call you now?" Percival asked as Kelsey did her roll call pose.

" _When you mess with me, you're playin with fire! I'm Glitter Sunny!_ " Kelsey now known as Glitter Sunny declared as an explosion of fire went off behind her and Percival.

"And I'm…! Er…" Percival said before a clip from the show appeared in her mind with Asuna explaining to Emu who Hiiro was.

"Kamen Rider Brave." she said in the flashback.

"I get it…. Like the knight who defend their kingdom with swords of honor and bravery, that's who I call myself! I'm Kamen Rider Brave!" Percival declared.

"Great, as if dealing with one each wasn't annoying enough." Ulrich said As Sunny was confused and a little embarrassed with calling herself, but after Lucky assured they were genuine heroes, she changed her tune.

As if someone was controlling her, Brave looked to the Buffon who was getting up and raised her hands as if ready to operate. "We will now begin the Buffoon excision…" Brave said calmly before snapping back. "Why did I just say that?" she asked in confusion.

"Hey um... you should pull that lever on that thing on your waist...it'll let you level up." Lucky called out to Brave. No doubt bringing attention to the lever that looked like it could be pulled.

"Huh…" Brave said before raising her hands again. "Proceeding with Level 2." she calmly said again flipping the lever outwards.

 **GATCHAN!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

A blue screen of the next level phased through Brave as she rose into the air, doors all around her as medieval music played.

 **TADDLE MEGURU, TADDLE MERUGU!**

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

The bulky armor seemed to eject out forming into a more human figured warrior before a door appeared in front of Brave as she opened the doors. Revealing her new form to them. Her Gashacon Sword gripped in her hands. Her form was exactly like Hiiro's the same knight helmet on the top, the shield thinner. The body suit was blue with black and grey lines all the way down to the shoes.

"Oh wow…!" Emily said.

"Now THAT'S what I call a knight!" Sunny said.

"Are you quite done over there?" Ulrich asked as Sunny hid behind Lucky.

"Yikes, almost forgot about wolfy over there…" Sunny said.

"I'm thinking he's the one we're supposed to hit, right?" Brave asked.

"His names Ulrich, this is the second time he's been causing trouble." Candy said with a frown. "Glitter Lucky was able to stop him last time thanks to some fun from another Gamer Rider." Candy said.

"Not this time though. Crush them, Buffoon!" Ulrich said as the Buffon jumped back and leaped high into the air, aiming to crush them with a body slam. Both girls minus Brave screamed as he crashed down. Lucky was quivering, but then she saw Sunny holding the Buffon by the nose.

"Sunny…?" Lucky asked.

"I saw the spike coming and my Volleyball training kicked in…!" Sunny said.

The Buffon squirmed and wailed.

"Oh zip it, will ya?!" Sunny said spinning it around. "I'll Buffoon you!"

After a few seconds of spinning, she threw the Buffon out at the wall, crashing into it.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ulrich said.

"My turn." Brave said as the Buffoon recovered. She evaded its strikes and slashed at it with flames bursting out.

"Don't focus on smashing her, use your speed!" Ulrich said. The buffoon bounced around and tried to catch her off guard.

"I can't hit him this way…" Brave said looking at the buttons. "Hm…? Whats this do?"

She pressed the A button and the sword flipped to the ice side.

 **KOCHIIN!**

"Whoa, it's Ice now!" Lucky said.

Brave instinctively pressed the B button three times and slammed the sword into the ground, creating a wave of sleet on the ground and froze the Buffon up. Sunny then smacked the buffon down with a kick to the face.

"Nice teamwork!" Lucky said.

"Now finish that Buffoon off with your Sparkle Fire!" Candy called out as Sunny glanced at her.

"My what? How do I do that?" Sunny asked.

"Just channel your Spirit into the Glitter Pact and it'll do the rest!" Candy said with a smile.

"No idea what that means, but i'll try!" Sunny said getting into some pose. "Let's go, Spirit!"

Sparks of magic went into the Glitter Pact as it slowly began glowing Orange.

"How come I'm shooting off Sparkles?" Sunny asked.

"No, keep going it's supposed to do that!" Lucky said.

The A button then flashed again.

"Back to the fire setting?" Brave said pressing it as it flipped back.

 **KACHIIN!**

The Sword soon switched back to fire mode as Lucky glanced at Brave.

"Oh yeah! Hey! Maybe you can use that cartridge thing you used to transform...Ex-Aid used it for some kind of finisher attack," Lucky remembered having seen the finisher.

Candy then noticed the slot on the sword. "Hey! Try putting the cartridge into that slot!"

"Right!" Brave said as she saw Sunny almost to the right limit.

"Rrrrrrgh...SPIRIT!" Sunny said as fire bursted out from the pact and formed a fireball in mid air.

"Cool, a fireball, or a small sun. But what do i do with it?" Sunny asked.

"Remember what we practiced the other day?" Lucky asked

"Oh, good idea!" Sunny said.

Brave then griped her Gashat and took it out.

 **GASHU!**

Brave inserted the gashat into the sword while Sunny ran to the fireball and jumped at the same time.

" _Glitter Force!_ "

 **GASHAT!**

 **KIMEWAZA!**

" **Fire...SPIKE!** "

 **TADDLE….CRITICAL FINISH!**

Brave raised her sword straight up...before slamming it down unleashing a slash of fire before it and the Fireball launched by Sunny smashed into the Buffoon, enveloping it in flames...leaving behind a Glitter Charm. At the same time, Sunny and Brave were circled by the games as the clear song came and Taddle Quest was in front of them.

 **GAME CLEAR!**

"Ooh boy...i'm wiped." Sunny muttered as she collapsed.

Brave calmly looked at the two Glitter Force as Lucky gave Sunny a hug at the victory and joining the team. Before her gaze turned to Ulrich who was already starting to leave. As she pulled out the Gashat again.

GASHU!

Her form was covered in digital energy before reverting back to her regular state as Percival.

"So that's already Two Gamer Riders and Two of the Glitter Force together!" Candy cheered as Sunny and Lucky also reverted back to Emily and Kelsey. With a Rose Glitter Charm landing in Sunny's hands.

"So we have to clear these games and collect these charms, right?" Percival asked.

"Pretty much." Candy said.

"How many are there? A lot I bet. Fill me in, and I'll help out however I can." Kelsey said.

"And you Percival?" Emily asked.

"I'm in." Percival said with a smile. "As I am now a Knight as Kamen Rider Brave, I have a duty to protect the world from that wolf and his group." She added calmly.

"Alright, and with Reggie that makes it a team of Four!" Emily cheered.

"So who is this Reggie guy anyway?" Kelsey asked.

"He's a gamer I met before I got to the school for my first day. He's really nice, wait till you meet him, Percival." Emily said.

"Gamer? Heh, always absorbed in them as ever huh?" Percival said as the girls and Candy gawked.

"You KNOW him?!" Kelsey and Emily said in unison.

Percival gave a calm smile on her face. "Maybe later we can chat and I can introduce him. Til our next meeting Glitter Force," Percival said as she calmly smiled and began to walk away with a calm stride.

Emily realized her stuff as scattered as she picked it up and ran after her.

"Wait! Percival, you forgot you're gear!" Emily said.

"Man, this is gonna be interesting." Kelsey said as the last thing shown was the orange sky as the sun was setting on another day….

 **See you next game...**


End file.
